A Simple Change: Yin and Yang
by Neozangetsu
Summary: When Shiki Fuin was made, it had drawn upon Kyuubi's Yang Chakra, which would kill Naruto if he used too much Yang energy. But on the night of the attack, someone rewrote the seal using Yin Chakra, purifying Kyuubi. How will Naruto's future be changed?


**Me: Yosh! It's good to be here everybody!**

**(audience claps enthusiastically)**

**Me: Anyway onto business, I've been reading up on Naruto lately, and I've found a few interesting facts on the subject. Very, very interesting subjects. **

**Naruto: Like what Neo?**

**Me: Well for one, Yugito-san is actually twenty-nine. So pairing her with you, Naruto, would be a bit awkward. And as a sidenote: she is freakin' HOT! (dreamy look) **

**Naruto: O.O (sweatdrop)**

**Me: The second thing has to do with the seal that Minato made. It seems he did something very, very stupid. So I changed things up a bit here.**

**Naruto: So what will happen to me exactly?**

**Me: (grins) Ha! You'll have to find out on your own Naru-chan! I'll gauge your reaction soon enough.**

**Naruto: (mutters)... Damnit!**

**Me: Hehe... It's fun to mess with your head! But enough of the banter! Do the disclaimer Announcer Guy!**

**Naruto: 'Announcer Guy'?**

**Me: Yup!**

**Disclaimer: Neozangetsu does not own Naruto or any other big manga/anime company. It's sad to see such good ideas ruined by their creators. **

**Me: AND I'M TALKIN' ABOUT YOU KISHIMOTO! YOU RUINED NARUTO AS SOON AS YOU PUT THAT GODDAMNED JUMPSUIT ON HIM! **

**Naruto: (sweatdrops) It isn't that bad... is it?**

**Me: YES IT IS!**

**3...**

**2...**

**1... **

**GO!**

* * *

**Chapter Ichi: A Slight Change in Plan.**

October 10th.

It was a horrible day in Konoha history. As the strongest of the bijuu, the Kyuubi no Kitsune was attacking Konoha. Destroying everything one by one. Its red tails flattened mountains, ripped through the ground beneath it, and stabbed through many shinobi lives. The fox howled to the moon in the sky.

The ninja of the leaf village were trying desperately to attack the beast, but jutsu after jutsu failed in attempt. Their forces were being cut through like a hot knife through butter. It was devastating, but even that word would be an understatement to describe the chaos.

In a large tower, a man in his early twenties was working on a complex design on a sealing parchment. He had wild and untamed sun-kissed blonde hair that spiked in many directions, a black Konoha hitai-ate was the only thing keeping his bangs from obscuring his vision. He had bright blue eyes and lightly tanned skin. He wore a fishnet shirt with a green Jounin tactical vest covering it. A large white coat with blue flames at the bottom was over the vest, it had the kanji for 'Yondaime' on the back. Covering his legs were black shinobi pants with holsters at the sides, and on his feet were some black sandles. This man is Namikaze Minato, the Fourth Hokage of Konoha.

Minato wiped away some sweat that made its way on his forehead and sighed in relief, "Finally, the seal is finished." He said to himself. On that parchment was the only thing that could stop the large kitsune, at the cost of his own life.

"It is finished, but are you really so willing, Nii-chan?" A voice said to him from the doorway. Minato looked to see somebody leaning on the frame, staring at him.

The person was male, and he couldn't be more than Nineteen years old. He had spiky black hair with silver streaks matted against his head, a few of the bangs were hanging in front of his impassive brown eyes. His skin was slightly more tanned than Minato's. He wore a sleeveless dark blue shirt with a silver samurai haori covering it. His forearms were covered in silver bandages, and they had black guards on top of them. His black baggy pants covered his legs, and on his feet were covered with bandages while slipped into brown wooden sandles. At his left side were three Daito katana, one hilt being dark blue and silver with a black chain coming out from the silver wolf head shaped pommel, another hilt being red and orange with a glowing diamond embedded in its pommel, and the final one being azure and light blue with its pommel being an orb with swirling winds in it.

"Neo-otouto?" Minato asked, uncertain if he was correct or not. The nod and small smile he recieved confirmed his suspicions. This was Kazama Neo, Minato's adopted little brother.

Neo chuckled as he walked towards his older brother, "It's the one and only Nii-chan. I came to check up on you and Kushina-chan, but I soon find a giant fox attacking people outside. I will help in anyway I can." He offered.

Minato shook his head, "I've just finished the seal, otouto. All I need you to do is keep it safe until I bring Naruto here." He said.

Neo's face was suddenly serious, "As I've learned from Sarutobi. I would've said congratulations, but I find that sealing the Kyuubi in your own son would be stupid." He stated.

Minato looked grim, "I know, but I can't just let anybody offer their baby up. I... I have to use Naruto to save Konoha." He said resolutely.

Neo looked out the window to see the screaming people of Konoha, "But Minato, have you ever wondered what the consequences would be? Sarutobi said that you were going to have him publically announce Naruto of being a jinchuuriki. Have you ever wondered how people would react to that?" He asked.

Minato smiled sadly, "I've wished that they will see him as a hero. That he had saved them all from destruction." He said simply.

Neo shook his head, "Minato, hate drives deep. The destruction of families, of loved ones, of best friends, they will only see Naruto as a scapegoat. They are ignorant to what is true and false when hate clouds their judgement. They won't see Naruto as a hero, they will see him as a demon!" Neo warned.

Minato shook his head this time, "I believe in them, otouto. I believe they will truly see Naruto as a hero." He stated with fire in his eyes.

Neo couldn't say anything to stop his older brother. Minato was just too stubborn to see the truth.

"Very well." Neo said simply. He didn't even try to argue.

Minato simply smiled before doing a shunshin to leave his office. Neo slapped his hand against his forehead as soon as he left.

'_Minato, I hope you understand the depth of what will happen' _Neo thought to himself.

He absentmindedly went to look at the seal that Minato had designed. He read over the formula, and the seals used to make up the Shiki Fuin. His eyes widened as he saw a very large mistake in the seal.

'_No! He's using the seal to lock away the Yin chakra! What the hell is he thinking!' _Neo screamed mentally.

Neo wasn't stupid, he knew about the Kyuubi and the kitsunes from folklore. People had long forgotten what they truly were. As they were messengers of the great Inari-sama, and when they reach their nine-tails level, their fur was supposed to turn white and gold. The Kyuubi attacking the village was in complete contrast to what he knew. The kitsune were gentle and fun-loving pranksters, and they don't cause meaningless destruction. He read a hidden article about a corrupted Kitsune, and he found that it would become a demon with red fur unless it was purified.

_'This seal has the potential to purify the Kyuubi! And Minato is having the damned thing draw upon demonic energy! With the corrupted power the Kyuubi has now, it could kill Naruto if he drew upon too much demonic energy! What kind of idiot am I part of a family with?!'_ Neo was frantic and began panicking until he thought of an idea.

He quickly grabbed a brush and rewrote the seal. Neo was also a seal master on par with his brother so there was no major trouble. Neo now had his version of the seal draw upon the Yin chakra of the sealed object, and have any traces of Yang chakra will become purified. This would work much better than demonic chakra. Satisfied with his work, Neo quickly replaced the sealing formulas and burnt Minato's formula with a Fire Release Jutsu. He made the changes subtle enough not to be picked up by Minato, but powerful enough to change the formula almost completely.

Minato soon came back with a baby in his hands. It had sun-kissed blonde hair similar to his father's hair. And you could see the little guy was sleeping peacefully. Minato quickly wrote down Neo's seal onto Naruto's stomach with tears in his eyes. He muttered some apologies to his son and some parting words to Neo before he shunshined out to the battlefield ready to summon the Shinigami.

Neo let out a sigh of relief and smirked, "Heh... You were always an idiot Minato. Right now I'm glad you are, or you would've noticed the changes I put." He said to himself. Hopefully he changed things for the better.

* * *

Outside of Konoha, a giant male toad was dodging attacks by the giant fox. He was colored red and he had a few warts covering his tough skin. He had a pipe in its mouth, he let out another smoke and sighed as he dodged another tail. A newly made scar went over his right eye, made from the Kyuubi's tail. He wore a large blue coat that had the kanji for 'Boss' on the back. This was Gamabunta, the Toad Boss.

Minato appeared on top of Gamabunta's head in a swirl of leaves, his eyes widened at the destruction caused.

Gamabunta looked atop his head and spoke, **"Minato?" **He asked.

Minato smiled sadly, "Yup. It's me Bunta. I finished the seal, all I need to do is get close enough to seal Kyuubi now." He said as he looked at the crazed fox.

Gamabunta smoked his pipe and sighed sadly, **"I hope you know what you're trying to do, gaki."** He said to his summoner.

Minato looked resolute with a burning fire in his eyes, "I do, Bunta. Let's finish this." He readied himself.

Gamabunta looked at the fox and prepared to hop, **"It's been great working with ya' gaki. You'll be a legend in toad summoner history. Now hang on, this is our last ride together." **He smoked his pipe one last time before he hopped up high into the air and landed right in front of the giant fox.

Minato began the seals as Gamabunta dodged the attacks. When he finally finished he spoke the final words that would end the destruction, "Forbidden Jutsu: Shiki Fuin!" And soon the death god was summoned and the Kyuubi was sealed. But Minato didn't see the red chakra that was purged from Kyuubi, and the smile the fox had at being freed.

The battle had ended.

The Hokage had died.

* * *

There was an uproar in the council. Sarutobi had just been reinstated into the Hokage position, and he did what Minato had asked of him. He announce Naruto's status as a jinchuuriki, and let's just say people didn't take it very well.

People called out Naruto's death. Calling him the 'Kyuubi incarnate', along with 'demon' and other such names. Sarutobi had tried to console everyone, but they wouldn't hear it, their hate was too deep.

And so Sarutobi was soon called into the council, where we find ourself in the middle of the uproar.

"We need to kill the demon spawn, Hokage-sama! That thing that you in your hands was the very same thing that attacked Konoha!" A civilian member cried out.

Sarutobi was angry, "Are you so ignorant to not see the child as a hero?! Young Naruto took on the burden of being the Kyuubi's jail, the boy deserves to have a good life!" He yelled at them.

The council wouldn't take it, "I'm sorry Hokage-sama, but it is you who are wrong! That hellspawn of a child caused us suffering and deserves to die when it's weak!" Another civilian member cried out.

Sarutobi was stern, "Nobody will harm him." He said resolutely.

A man with an eyepatch stood up. He also had no right arm or left leg. He spoke, "Well then Hokage-sama, if you will not let us kill the demon, then let me draft the boy into my ROOT ANBU division. We could make some use of the boy and make him an emotionless war machine." He sneered mentally as he proposed his idea.

However, before anyone could even speak or yell again, a powerful killing intent entered the room. It began choking the civilian members as it had slammed them into the ground forcefully. The shinobi half of the council found it hard to breath as it took every bit of their willpower not to slam into the ground like the civilians. Sarutobi was the only one who was okay, and he knew who's killing intent it was.

Neo entered the room dragging what looked to be a dead Konoha chunin. Cradled in his right arm was the topic of the outroar, still sleeping peacefully. The new whisker marks on Naruto's cheeks were proof of his status as a jinchuuriki.

Oh it was priceless. The civilians of the council had almost shitted themselves when they saw Neo pissed face. The shinobi were trying to figure out why Neo was so angry in the first place, and why he was dragging a dead jounin and holding the so called 'demon spawn'.

The killing intent stopped, but Neo wasn't happy, "You will do no such thing to the boy you ignorant civilian! I will not allow it!" Neo snarled.

Sarutobi looked at the dead chunin Neo brought with him, "Neo-kun, why is there a dead chunin with you?" He asked.

Neo turned his gaze to the old man, you could see the anger in his eyes as he sneered, "The reason this idiot is dead is because he tried to kill Naruto in his sleep. The poor fool should be lucky death is all that he suffered. I could've given him a horrible castration if I had the chance." He snarled yet again, and all the males in the room cringed.

Neo turned his angry eyes to the council, "And you! All civilians will leave the council room! This includes Danzo and the elders! Now leave!" It didn't take them long, Neo was damned scary. The shinobi council members gulped in fear at what his reason for them staying was.

Neo turned from angry to impassive as soon as they left, he turned to the shinobi council, "Now you must be wondering why you are still here?" He asked. The shinobi nodded fearfully.

Neo sighed in exasperation, "The reason is that I've decided to tell you the truth about the boy's origins." He said. Most of the shinobi kept silent, but one of them decided to speak.

"Boy? That _thing _you hold is no boy, Kazama. We all know that." Uchiha Fugaku sneered from his seat. Oh hell, he was in for it now!

It only took a second before Neo was at Fugaku's neck, all three swords that he had with him were drawn and ready to kill. The two swords in his hands were pointed at Fugaku's heart and head, while the third blade in his mouth was ready to cut through his neck. Fugaku's eyes widened.

"A second. It only took me a second before I was ready to kill you, _Uchiha._ Know what you speak, or the words that come out of that useless hole will be your last!" Neo said threateningly, even though there was a sword in his mouth. He glared at the Uchiha's fearful face.

Neo blurred out again before reappearing in front of the council members. He sheathed all three blades before facing them again.

"Now as I was saying, I came here to tell you the boy's origins. And what this world has forgotten because of their stupidity." He said. The Shinobi looked confused, and Sarutobi looked a bit scared.

"Neo-kun, do you really want to tell them?" He asked. Neo nodded.

"I believe that they will not tell anyone. I trust a majority of them." He nodded his head to the Inuzuka, Nara, Akamichi, Yamanaka, Aburame, and Hyuuga clan heads. They visibly calmed down.

Neo chuckled, "Now before I say the boy's origins, I want someone to answer some questions. Shikato!" The Nara clan head lazily looked at Neo.

"Tell me, as you are the smartest out of all of us, who does this boy look like? Why was he chosen when any other baby could've worked perfectly fine?" Neo asked with an 'I know what you don't' smile on his face.

Shikato studied the baby, the blonde hair, and the whisker marks. He then studied the second question before he finally got his answers. He gasped a bit before slumping in his seat and slapping his hand against his forehead. The other clan heads looked confused at this action.

"Shikato, what's wrong?" Inoichi asked his friend. Shikato looked haunted.

But nonetheless, he answered, "This kid, he's... he's Minato's kid! He Minato's freakin' kid!" He almost lost it.

The other clan heads froze, and Neo spoke yet again,

"Ding Ding Ding! We have a winner! This child is indeed Minato's child and my adoptive nephew. His full name is Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto." He grinned.

The Inuzuka clan head, Tsume, spoke up, "But how! He and Kushina couldn't have had a kid could they? They weren't even married!" She cried out in alarm.

Neo smirked, "Correction: They weren't married publically. Me, Sarutobi, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi, and Rin were the only ones who were at their private wedding. The old man here being the one marrying them." Neo pointed to said old man, who scratched his head sheepishly.

Fugaku was in denial though, "There's no way that the demon is the son of Namikaze!" He shouted out in anger.

Neo lazily looked at the Uchiha clan head, "He is. Blood and all. So tell me, right now, at this very moment, what **Uzumaki Naruto** has ever done to you to make him a demon." Neo demanded lightly.

Uchiha Fugaku couldn't say anything, "Answer me." Neo muttered as his eyes were shadowed by his bangs, everybody could still hear it as clear as day.

Uchiha Fugaku still couldn't say anything in defense of his words, "ANSWER ME!" Neo yelled out flaring his silver chakra. His eyes were now silver with wolf-like slits.

Fugaku trembled with fear, "N-Nothing." He whimpered.

Neo glared at the council, "Exactly. Naruto has done nothing at all. Your hate for him is unjustifiable. Do you understand?" Neo asked as his eyes softened.

The council members (except for Fugaku) nodded, now very ashamed of themselves. Neo's words hit home, they truly understood now.

Neo grinned, "Good! I'm sorry for the intimidation tactics, but you all were being stubborn. So I had to do so. Now, the second piece of business has to do with the giant fox that attacked today." Everybody (except Fugaku, who was still trembling) payed attention to what he had to say.

Neo took out a scroll and rubbed some of his blood on a seal made on the scroll. In a puff of smoke, another much larger scroll appeared. It was white and it had gold linings, it looked very old and ancient. Neo opened the scroll and began reading it.

"Now, please tell me what you know of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, my dear council members." Neo said, not looking up from the scroll he was reading.

It took a couple of minutes, but they all told him what they knew of the giant fox. Neo's eye twitched at the amount of wrong information in all of their explanations.

"Okay, thank you very much. Now all you have to do is discard all of that bullshit! Right now! God!" Neo rolled up the scroll and began banging his head on the top end of the scroll.

The council members and Sarutobi were very confused now, that, and they also had sweatdrops coming down their heads "Um... what do you mean we have to discard our information, Neo-san?" Chouza, the Akimichi clan head, asked with a sweatdrop coming down his head.

Neo now had a large red mark on his forehead, "Exactly as I say. To discard your current information on the Kyuubi. It's all completely and utterly wrong!" Neo said as he huffed up in annoyance.

Sarutobi looked questioningly at the black haired swordsman, "What do you mean, Neo-kun?" The old man asked.

Neo just threw the large scroll he had at all the council members, "The true legends of the Kitsunes were lost a long time ago because of man's ignorance and greed for power. You believed them to be demons, but in truth, they are quite the opposite. Sarutobi, I want you to read that scroll with the clan heads and understand every last freakin' bit of it!" Neo demanded as he pointed at the giant scroll.

The old man complied with his orders, and everybody soon found themselves in shock at what was in the contents of the scroll. All that lost information had twisted their views of what the Kyuubi truly was. They all returned to their seats in a daze at the information.

Neo crossed his arms and he had a serious scowl on his face, "So you understand now? The kitsune that attacked today was not in fault of its actions, and you truly found out what they truly were. The kitsunes are holy, not demonic. Someone corrupted the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and that caused our destruction today." He said.

Shibi, the Aburame clan head, spoke first, "Should we tell the villagers of the Kyuubi's true origins?" He asked.

Neo shook his head sadly, "I'm afraid that won't work, Shibi-san. Their hate for the Kyuubi drives too deep. They will not listen to the truth of the situation. Their views will not change." He spoke sadly.

Tsume began to speak, "Well then what about if we tell them he is the Minato's son? Will that work?" She asked hoping for a change in the boy's life.

Neo smiled sadly, "That won't work either. I thank you for the attempt, Tsume-san, but it will only make things worse. Like I said, they won't listen. That and if word ever gets out that he is Minato-niichan's son, villages like Iwa will attempt to assassinate him as revenge for Minato's prowess during the war. Thus making his life even worse than it is going to be in the future." He explained. Tsume visibly slumped in her chair.

Neo's head suddenly shot up, and he disappeared in a blur. At least ten seconds later he appeared with a ROOT ANBU in his hands. The victim had his neck brutally snapped.

Neo sneered, "Well well, it seems that this ROOT ANBU was listening in on our conversation. Poor Danzo is never gonna get the information though." He shook his head in mock pity. He dropped the body roughly onto the floor.

Neo smiled at the council members, "Now then, I think that's everything. Do you all remember what was spoken here today?" He asked sweetly, a little too sweetly. It brought a shiver to everyone's spines.

They all nodded, and Neo happily smiled, "Yosh! That's good! Now c'mon Sarutobi, we're leaving." And with that, the powerful old man and the black haired young man with the baby in his arms left the large room, forgetting to tell the civilian members to re-enter. But that's okay, nobody really cared.

As soon as he left Tsume muttered to herself, "Damn! Does he know how to be an alpha male!" She licked her lips in anticipation. The people who could hear her sweatdropped.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T TAKE NARUTO WITH ME?!" Came a yell from the Hokage office.

Here we find Neo and Sarutobi arguing over Naruto's future. Neo wanted Naruto to leave with him so he wouldn't have to face the hate of the villagers, but Sarutobi was adamant not to let Naruto leave from his so called 'home'.

"Naruto-kun will not leave Konoha, Neo-kun. Konoha is his home, and he will be raised in its walls." Sarutobi said sternly.

Neo glared, "'Home'?! You're calling a place that's out for his blood his 'home'?!" Neo snarled out.

Sarutobi smoked his pipe, "Naruto-kun may face hardships, but I believe that the villagers will see the error of their ways soon enough." He said.

Neo was nearly tearing his hair out in frustration, "It's that kind of idealism that will **get him killed!** You and Minato are too trusting of these people to see how far down their hate goes!" Neo yelled at the old man.

Sarutobi wasn't phased, "He will not leave this village, Neo-kun. Naruto-kun was born here and he deserves to be born in the place that is truly his home." He said resolutely.

Neo's eyes turned into wolf-like slits, "A place that would truly be his home would be a place that accepts him for who he really is! A place that would truly be his home would be a place where he knows he can be strong and safe while inside its walls! A place that would truly be his home would be a place WHERE HE CAN BE HAPPY!" Neo exploded.

Sarutobi was stern and he wouldn't take no for an answer, "He WILL be happy here, Neo. He will never leave." The discussion was ended, and Neo knew it.

Neo turned around and walked towards the window. He hopped up onto the ledge, but he turned his head slightly to look at Sarutobi. His silver slitted eyes were the only things shining through the shadows his bangs hid.

"I will return in six years, Sarutobi. And if Naruto still suffers, I will deal with the problem myself. I may not be his family by blood, but damnit I will protect him with everything I got! Konoha will be leveled ten times over if he dies! And I won't let a single soul escape." He said coldly.

Neo jumped from the ledge, and dissappeared in a blur. Sarutobi could see him jumping on the air itself out towards the village gates.

"What have I gotten myself into?" He asked himself. He smoked his pipe before sighing sadly.

What has he gotten himself into?

* * *

**Me: And that's the end of Chapter Ichi.**

**(audience claps)**

**Naruto: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO ME?!**

**Me: (grins) Like I said, you'll find out later. BWAHAHAHA(hack)HA(cough)HAHA!**

**Naomi: Aww... C'mon Neo-kun! Stop teasing everyone! **

**Me: I am adamant to making you wait for the next chapter! And besides, it's great to leave you two at a cliffhanger!**

**Naomi: (hugs Neo's head against her breasts and changes to a seductive tone) Are you really going to leave things like this, _Neo-kun. _I really, really want to know what happens next.**

**Me: (blushes) ...(faints do to pervertness being fought)**

**Naruto: (gets a nosebleed)...**

**Male Readers: (all rocket back do to nosebleeds)...**

**Naomi: (pouts) Oh darn! Wake up soon, Neo-kun! You can't start the next chapter unconscious.**

**X--X--X--X--X**

**Possible Pairings/Harems: **

**Neo:**

**Uzumaki Kushina**

**Tsunami**

**Uchiha Mikoto**

**Inuzuka Tsume**

**Nii Yugito**

**Kyuubi (only if you want)**

**Other Suggestions (must be women older than Naruto! Neo doesn't want to be a pedophile)**

**Possible FemOC (make suggestions if you want)**

**Naruto:**

**Hyuuga Hinata**

**Hyuuga Hanabi**

**Higurashi Tenten**

**Sabaku no Temari**

**Inuzuka Hana**

**Kyuubi (only if you want)**

**Haruno Sakura (only if you want)**

**Yamanaka Ino**

**Other Suggestions (Must be in Naruto's general age group!)**

**Possible FemOC**

**X--X--X--X--X**

**Naomi: Who put the harem option in there?!**

**Mark: Me! Oh come on! Even Neo deserves a Harem! And So does the blonde squirt! What's the harm? (grins pervertedly)**

**Naomi: (angry and jealous of Neo's women) BAKA! (bashes Mark's skull in)**

**Mark: (Unconscious)... Ugh...**

**X--X--X--X--X**

**OC Maker!:**

**If the OC is satisfactory, it will appear in the story! Make one unique to you! Does not have to be a girl, you can make friend for Naruto as well!**

**Ingredients of an OC**

**Name:**

**Height and Build:**

**Eye and Hair Color:**

**Personality:**

**Weapon:**

**Clothing of Choice:**

**Special Abilities: (Ex. Nin, Gen, and Taijutsu, Aspects of Shinobi combat, etc.)**

**Bloodline: (please describe if possible)**

**Village of Origin: (Must be a real village! It cannot be a fake one like The Village Hidden in the Pudding!)**

**X--X--X--X--X**

**Naomi: And that's all! Read and Review! Ja Ne! (turns around and mutters) If only I could be with Neo-kun!**


End file.
